An Error of Miscomunication
by xXChibiTeapotXx
Summary: That was what had happened between them for all these years. UsUk. Shounen-Ai, Alcoholism, Swearing


Something pulled from a failed attempt of a Hetalia pairing A - Z thing. I tried to make this a Yaoi fanfic but I couldn't get it to work. If I try again and find I can, I might add some more to this.

-XxX-

Sitting in the corner of a dimly-lit room, England was half-way through his second bottle of whiskey. Tears streaming down his face.

Once again, it was the Fourth of July and he was 'celebrating' it the way he usually did. Heavily drunk, crying like there was no tomorrow and constantly bitching about America and how lonely he was.

"Bloody ungrateful git, I gave him everything! Why did he have to leave me? We were perfectly happy together. Just him and me, my adorable little brother. The only person to ever love me". He paused to take a long gulp of his drink. "Since my other brothers and sisters hate me. In fact, a lot of people hate me. Why do people hate me?" He took another long gulp and then sighed as he finished the bottle.

Getting up to go open another bottle, the blond stopped when he heard there was someone at his door. Answering it, he glared when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I'm not allowed to drop in once in a while. Especially since I came all this way so you could wish me a happy birthday".

"Happy birthday? **Happy** birthday? Oh sure, it's not like you're being reminded that someone left you".

America winced. Slurring and sarcasm. _Great, he's drunk._

"I can't believe you're still going on about that. So what if I left you, all your other colonies left too. What difference does it make that I was the first?"

"BECAUSE I LOVED YOU!"

The superpower raised an eyebrow. "So wait, you're saying you didn't love your other colonies?"

"NO! I meant… ugh, never mind. Just go away you git!"

The door then slamming in his face, America stood there in silence. His face filling with shock as he realised what the thick-browed nation had been trying to say.

-XxX-

Staggering on unsteady feet into the kitchen, England returned to his original objective. More alcohol.

Feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around him, the island nation tried and quite miserably failed to struggle from out of their grasp.

"L-let go!"

"No. Not until you tell me what you meant. And just so you know, I can keep this up for hours".

At hearing that, the blond sighed in resignation and relaxed within the other nation's grip.

"For the longest time, I had… feelings. Feelings one should never have towards their colony. Someone they'd raised since they were a child. Even though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't stop them. I… I had fallen in l-love… with you".

Turning England around to face him, America took a deep breath before speaking. "Do you know why I fought so hard for my Independance?"

"Because I was some uptight overbearing tyrant?!" The thick-browed nation bitterly spat, struggling once again.

"No, America wanted freedom, I wanted… something else".

At hearing that, England went still again. "What was it then? What was it that you, Alfred F. Jones wanted?"

"You. I wanted to be in a relationship with you. For us to become… lovers. I fought so hard because I knew if I didn't, I wouldn't be seen as an adult in your eyes. I'd just be your little brother".

"Lovers? You mean… you mean you"…

"Yeah Arthur, I love you".

Wrapping his own arms tightly around America, tears fell from the island nation's eyes for a completely different reason than he had a few hours before.

"Alfred"…

"I know. I know".

Feeling his legs start to wobble, the island nation held on tighter to the man he loved for support. Not wanting him to fall and possibly injure himself, America lowered them both down onto the cold kitchen floor.

From his new position on the taller nation's lap, England buried his head in his shoulder. Feeling gentle fingers run through his messy blond hair, he slowly came to relax and fall asleep in the superpower's arms.

-XxX-

Eyes slowly fluttering open, England winced as he felt a heavy pounding in his head. Sitting up in his bed, the island nation soon noticed two things. First, the covers were rumpled on the other side of the bed. As if someone else, someone quite bigger than him, had been sleeping there. Second, the clothes he'd been wearing the day before were strewn across the floor.

The thick-browed nation frowned in thought. _I didn't have sex last night, did I?_

He shook his head. No, he'd stayed in all night since it'd been…

 _Oh, that's right. That git came over. Going on about wanting me to wish him a happy birthday._

His frown turning into a full on scowl, he threw off the covers around him with more force than was necessary.

Right. As if he would ever say that.

Getting out of bed, England took a few moments to steady himself before he stalked off to the bathroom to take a shower. As the hot water washed over his body, the blond felt the banging in his head ease down to a slight throb. With his head now somewhat a little better, the thick-browed nation tried to recall the rest of the events that had happened the other day.

 _So, the git came over and… and I responded to his idiotic demand to wish him a happy birthday. Not in the way he wanted me to. Obviously._

Pouring and lathering shampoo into his hair, the blond went back under the shower head and worked his fingers through the thick strands.

 _Hm… then I think we had an argument. Yes, that's right. I told him to bugger off and slammed the door in his face. And then… and then I…_

England's eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't remember anything else after that point.

Sighing, he grabbed the soap and proceeded to clean the rest of his body. As he did so, a thought crossed the island nation's mind.

If he'd been drunk enough to not remember much of what happened, how had he managed to get himself to bed anyway?

It took a moment for him to come up with an answer. When he finally did, the blond's face turned a nice shade of red.

America. America had undressed him to the point that he'd been wearing practically nothing before having crawled into bed with him.

He shook his head in denial. That couldn't be what happened, could it?

England frowned. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't rule out that possibility.

Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. As he made his way back to his bedroom, the island nation thought more about… that. More importantly, as to why the superpower would've done that.

 _He probably saw it as a moment to indulge in that overly ridiculous hero complex of his. Yes, that's it! I mean, it's not as if the idiot actually cares about me. Right?_

-XxX-

Once he'd gotten himself dressed, England made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He frowned as the smell of baking grease assaulted his nose. The frown deepening when he discovered the culprit standing by the stove and absent-mindedly humming to himself.

Apparently America hadn't left yet.

"You're still here then I see".

Turning away from what he was doing for a moment, the blond gave the other a wide bright smile.

"Morning Artie!"

"Shh! Don't be so bloody loud".

At hearing the island nation hiss at him, America's expression turned sheepish. "Oh, right. Sorry. After how much you drank last night, you must have one crappy-feeling head".

England nodded. "Quite right. I really should learn by now, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, you should but you never will. The day you stop getting drunk off your ass will be the day that Natalya doesn't want to get Ivan to marry her".

Not exactly in the mood to argue or shout, the older nation merely glared. America just laughed before going back to his cooking.

Sitting down at the table, England found a glass and a couple of painkillers were waiting for him. Taking both of them at once, he swallowed them down with a long gulp of water. Placing the glass back down on the table, he noticed there was also a pot of tea.

"You made tea?"

"Yeah. It's not as awesome as coffee but you like it so I made it for you. You're welcome".

Picking up the teapot with both hands, he poured himself a cup and took a sip. Surprisingly enough, it was to his satisfaction.

"So… did I do good?" The superpower asked over his shoulder as he began plating up the food he'd been slaving the past few minutes over.

The thick-browed nation put the teacup back down before answering him.

"Hm, I would go so far as to say that it's drinkable".

Laughing at the remark, America placed the now-filled plates down on the table. "I'll take that as a compliment".

"If that's how you wish to percieve it as". Picking up his knife and fork, the blond cut up his food and popped a piece into his mouth. "Who am I to crush your silly delusions".

"Like your fairy friends?"

"I've told you, for whatever how many times its been now, they're real. Ugh, I'm so not in the mood for this right now".

The taller nation raised an eyebrow. "Not in the mood? Isn't arguing like your favourite pastime or something?"

"Bugger off".

The two of them continued their breakfast in silence for a while before England spoke again. "What exactly happened last night? The last thing I remember is that we had an argument and then everything else is a blank".

"Everything?"

For a moment he thought he'd heard disappointment in the other nation's voice. Before he could make anything of it though, America let out one of his overly loud and annoying laughs.

"Glad I don't get drunk. The weird shit I could do and not remember". He paused to fake a shudder in thought. "Kind of terrifying now that I think of it".

"Stop acting like such a twat and answer the bloody question!"

"Looks like the pills finally kicked in, huh?"

"Alfred".

At seeing the look on the island nation's face, he told him what he wanted to know. "Don't worry nothing weird happened. I promise. We made up, you passed out and then"… He trailed off, his cheeks going red as the memory flashed through his mind.

"You put me to bed?"

"Yeah, that". The blond looked down, concentrating harder than he needed to on eating the last of the contents of his plate.

Clearing his throat a few times, England's cheeks turned just as deep a shade as the other nation's. "About that. At some point, did… did you… get into the bed with me?"

"Uh… yeah. Yeah, I did. Nothing happened though!"

The thick-browed nation frowned and gave him a look that said 'do I look like an idiot?' "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Of course I do".

England gave as dignified a snort as possible. "We were in bed together. Practically naked. How could something not have happened?"

"Well, nothing did!" The taller nation snapped, fed-up with the constant accusation. "God, do you have to think the worst of everyone? That's probably why no one really likes you".

Realising what had just come out of his mouth, America looked away. Instantly regretting what he'd said. Looking back up again, he inwardly cursed.

The expression on England's face was thunderous. The angry, pain-filleed look in his eyes making it look as if he were on the verge of tears.

"Arthur?"

"Get out".

"But I"…

"GET OUT!"

The room went dead silent for a moment before the superpower let out a deep sigh. Turning on his heel, he picked up his bag and left out the front door. Making sure to slam the door as loudly as he possibly could.

When he was quite a way away from the house, the blond let out one very loud curse.

 _Way to go hero._

-XxX-

Now that America was gone, England finally let the tears he'd been holding back fall freely.

Why was he crying? It wasn't as if he hadn't heard something like that come out of someone's mouth before. So why? Why had he gotten so upset?

Oh, that's right. Because he loved him. A feeling that, thanks to hearing him say such harsh words, the superpower didn't return.

The blond shook his head and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his jumper. Picking up the plates and utensils from off the table, he put them in the sink and began washing them.

Going over the morning's events in his mind, the island nation frowned.

 _Stupid wanker. Why did he have to say that? Then again, I do tend to think the worst of people. That didn't use to include him though. Not since…_

He shook his head. No, he couldn't think about… that. It made him emotional and lose all traces of reasonable thought. Right now he needed to think.

 _Anyway, he's not Francis. He wouldn't take advantage of me like that frog would. Like the git would say, ur would be 'un-heroic' of him._

The island nation's frown deepened as he realised he owed the superpower an apology. He hated having to say sorry.

Wiping his hands dry on a tea-towel, the blond went over to where his coat was and rummaged around in the pockets for his mobile. He let out a sigh of exasperation when he didn't find it.

"Bugger. Where the Hell did I put that bloody thing?"

Trying to remember where he'd last left it, England jumped at the sudden sound of said mobile going off.

Listening carefully, he followed the sound of the ringtone. Going into the lounge, he ended up finding it buried under a cushion in the corner of the sofa.

How did it get there?

Oh, that's right. It must've been where it landed when he'd thrown it after a particularly annoying conversation with France.

Pressing the answer button, he placed the phone to his ear. "He-hello?"

"You picked up then?" The caller let out a deep sigh of relief. "That's good".

"Alfred?"

"Yeah, it's me". The blond paused for a moment before speaking again. "I, uh… i thought I'd call".

"Well, that's… nice. -Ahem- Is there some reason in particular as to why you're calling me?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah there is. I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. What I did was a really dick move and I shouldn't have said that to you".

 _Bugger. And here I thought he wouldn't even bother apologising. Go ahead and make me feel more guilty why don't you?_

"Well, that… that's quite alright. My behaviour towards you was quite poor as well. It was wrong of me to accuse you like that and… I'm sorry".

The nervous expression on America's face disappeared. Glad that the air between them had been cleared. Then, maybe…

"Alfred? Are you still there?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm still here. No problem, apology accepted".

The island nation let out a sigh of relief. "That's good". He went silent for a moment, unsure as to what to say next. "I guess I'll see you at the next meeting then".

"Sure. Maybe you'll see me sooner than you think".

England's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Bye Artie".

When the call ended, the blond put the mobile phone down on the table by the sofa and glared at it.

"Sooner than you think? What the bloody Hell do you mean by that you stupid git?"

He kept on glaring at the phone, as if expecting it to ring and give him an answer. Obviously, it didn't.

His answer came a few minutes later in the form of a knock at his door. Opening it, he frowned as the nation in question was now standing in front of him.

"Hi Artie. Can I come in?"

The thick-browed nation let out a sigh of exasperation. "I suppose so".

Following him inside, the blond closed the door behind him. Holding his hand out, he practically thrusted a small bouquet of flowers in England's face.

"Here. I got these for you as a sort of peace offering. I know I said sorry, but still"…

Taking the flowers off the other nation's hands, he soon blushed as he realised that they were a bunch of roses. Red roses.

The island nation mentally smacked himself back to his senses. _These don't mean anything. Nothing at all. He picked up the first thing he could find and it's only mere coincidence theyhappened to be these._

Knowing the superpower was waiting for him to say something, he quickly recomposed himself so he could do so. "Th-thank you… I'll go put these in some water. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable".

Dropping his bag to the floor, America went to go sit down on the sofa. When England left the room, he let out a sigh of relief.

 _He didn't over-think or question the flowers. Good. Ok hero, this is your last chance. Don't make a total zero of yourself._

"Careful. You might hurt that small brain of yours thinking like that".

The superpower jumped at the sound of the other nation's voice. Looking up, he saw the island nation standing in front of him with an amused smirk on his face.

"What were you thinking so hard about anyway?"

"Nothing! Uh, I mean… I was thinking about last night".

The blond frowned. Not sure he wanted to know the answer, he still asked anyway. "What about last night?"

"Well… I wasn't exactly telling the truth when I said nothing happened".

"Ah-ha! I knew it! We did have sex, didn't we?"

"NO! No, it's nothing like that. It's not something I did, it's something that you said".

At hearing that, the anger on his face disappeared and was replaced with a look of embarrassment. Something he said? That could be a varying number of things. None of which, could be very good.

"W-what… what did I say?"

"Uh, well… remember that argument we had?"

"Not exactly but go on".

"Well, at some point, you told me why. Why no matter how much time has passed, you can't get over… how did you put it? Me leaving you".

The island nation's face grew even redder as he realised where this conversation was heading.

"A-and uh, why… why was that?"

"Because you love me".

The blond turned away, incapable of looking the other in the eye. "I… I was… very drunk".

"Obviously. If you weren't, I wouldn't have to do this". Getting up, he closed the short distance between them and pulled the other nation into his arms.

"W-what are you?"…

The blond was quickly silenced by the taller nation locking his lips with his own in a deep passionate kiss. A kiss he found himself eagerly retuning.

After what felt like hours, they finally broke apart from each other for air. Glazed green eyes blinking a few times in an attempt to clear the fog in his mind, the blond stared disbelievingly into the other's sincere gaze of sky blue.

"You're not questioning or over-thinking this, are you?" Receiving a shake of his head in reply, the superpower let out a sigh of relief. "Good. That means you'll believe me, and this time actually remember, when I say that I love you too".

Wrapping his own arms around him, the blond buried his head in the taller nation's shoulder. The leather of his bomber jacket soon became soaked with tears.

"Yep, that's pretty much what your reaction was on the first take".

Removing his face from its resting place, England wiped away his tears on the sleeve of his jumper before glaring up at the other blond. "Ju-just shut up and kiss me, git!"

"Gladly".


End file.
